Repetition
by Pannecake
Summary: She just wanted this bitter war to end. History repeats itself, and the thought of it scared her more than anything. SauSaku Angst/Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Repetition  
Rating: T  
Summary: She just wanted this bitter war to end. History repeats itself, and the thought of it scared her more than anything. SauSaku Angst/Romance  
Disclaimer: I don't own... though I have the cards.. :D

Midnight black locks blew faintly in the late summers wind. His pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, making him seem almost ghostly. But to her, he already was, just a ghost from her past... a distant memory that had now suddenly submerged. He stood atop a hill, just a few feet before her. He cast her a glance, urging her to step forward.. yet warning her to run. Her coral pink tresses blew in front of her face, masking her vision, hiding the tears that threatened to fall from her jade eyes. The grass was green and moist beneath their sandaled feet, yet the smell carried up to their noses and intoxicated their senses.

She took a step forward. His eyes widened slightly at her movement, then quickly went back to their normal dullness. He couldn't hear her quiet pleas for this to be just a dream. He couldn't see the tears nearly spilling from her eyes. He couldn't feel the rapid beat of her heart. He had no idea the hell he was putting her through, just by standing there.

She stepped forward once more, her bravery returning. She would not let the memories haunt her any longer. She would prove to him she had gotten stronger. She stepped forward and brushed the hair from her face, her eyes were set on the man before her, they demanded his gaze. She held her chin up high and continued walking towards him, slowly pulling out her kunai.

It amazed him how in just a few moments she had transformed from the timid girl of his past, to the beautiful kunochi that stood before him. She looked proud and determined. For a moment his thoughts lingered on what he had missed out on.  
Her body finally stood before his, she was breathing heavily, raising her kunai. He grabbed the object from her hand and gave her a questionable look. He leant in and breathed in the scent of her neck.

"You don't want to do that Sakura." He whispered, registering the chills he sent down Sakura's spine as he said his words.

She pulled back, bringing her hand with her. "Don't touch me Uchiha... don't ever touch me again."

He smirked. "what are you doing here?"

She glared at him, her eyes set on killing him. "I came to kill you."

"No more, rescue Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke asked, his voice slightly playful and slightly cold.

She ground her teeth. "I stopped believing in that fantasy long ago." She hissed.

"I can see it in your eyes, Haruno, you don't want to kill me at all." Sasuke smirked, stepping closer to the woman.

Her eyes continued in their relentless glare. "You're a traitor to your village, and an S-ranked criminal. It's my duty as a ninja to killyou, and bring your head back with me."

He smirked. "You've certainly learned to control your feelings for me."

She growled. "The only thing I hate more than you Sasuke, is Itachi. I'd gladly kill both of your if given the chance."

Sasuke laughed, stepping towards the girl with interest. She took a step back and hit against the wall of the home that stood in ruins beside her.

"Now why would you hate my older brother, he wants to kill me as much as you do. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Sasuke whispered cruelly.

Sakura stared up at him, her eyes refusing to waiver from their cruel gaze. "Because he made you into who you are right now." She spat, pushing him away from her.

He growled and pressed her against the wall. He glared at her, murder lingering in his cold black eyes. She continued to glare at him. breathing heavily. "Never say that again, my brother in no way made me into who I am! I am who I am by my own accord, understand that Haruno."

She smirked. "A bit defensive, are we Uchiha?"

He raised his hand to slap her but she grabbed it before he could move. Her eyes stared coldly into his. "Never raise a hand to me again Uchiha." She squeezed his wrist until she heard a snapping noise.

"BITCH!" He shouted, wrenching his broken wrist from her deathly grasp. She smiled in pride.

"I will not let you treat me like I am under you, Uchiha!" She growled, "She dug her kunai out of her bag. He grabbed her hand with his unbroken arm and pressed it above her head, while his body pressed her against the wall.

"I'll treat you however I wish to treat you, Haruno." He hissed, pressing his body closer to hers. He liked the feel of her soft curves against his firm body. He licked his lips hungrily. She glared at him in disgust.

"Get off me, and maybe I'll let you live." She whispered, her voice filled with the intent to either kill or castrate the man before her.

"I don't think so Haruno." He pressed her even harder against the wall, his face close to hers. "Not till I get what I want."  
She glared at him, trying to hide her shock. "You'll et no such thing from me, Uchiha."

He smirked. "What is it that you think I want from you, Haruno?"

She glared at him. "I'd like to know myself, but then again I'd rather not."

He lifted his broken wrist into her vision, "Heal it."

She took only a second to regain her composure. "Fine." She hissed through gritted teeth. She grabbed his unbroken wrist and pulled him with her into the ruins of the house. The place smelt like rotting wood and mold, but Sakura didn't pay it any mind, she had stayed in much more gross places, with a shoeless Naruto to boot. She sat down and piled some dry wood in the centre of the room. She looked expectantly at Sasuke.

"What?" He asked, still holding out his broken wrist.

"Start a fire." She ordered.

"Why?" He asked, his voice dripping with something akin to rage.

"If you want me to heal the break I'll need a few hours, I'm surely not going to stand in the grass with night falling on me. Start the fire,before I break something else." Sakura growled.

Sasuke gave her a questioning look. He wondered when she had grown so brave and immune to his looks. He started the fire with ease. The flames crackled endlessly as they devoured the wood in the centre of the room. He eyed Sakura from across the flames, the light flickering, sending shadows across her delicate features. For a moment he swore he saw affection in her eyes. He supposed that was only a ghostly glimpse of the past he left behind. She stood up an walked over to him. Each step she took was delicate and light, just confusing him more. A woman of her stature and her weight, inflicting such a break, it baffled him. She knelt beside him, gingerly grabbing his wrist and laying it on her palm.

He ran her calloused fingers across his broken wrist, green light erupting from the tips of her fingers. He looked at her intently, trying to ran what went on in the head of the woman he once knew. She kept her eyes on his wrist, hiding her face from him. Slowly she lifted her head to look at him in the eye. Her jade eyes glistened with something along the lines of pain.

"We're too young to die, Sakura." He stated, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Then why do you insist we keep fighting this pointless war. Sooner or later, one of us three will have to die." She stated, her eyes still locked with his. unconsciously her fingers still ran along the break in his wrist, slowly healing it.

"It won't be me," He stated, his pride getting the better of him, "I won't let you or the dobe kill me."

"Then who should die? If you insist in carrying on this battle, some one will have to die, if not you who?" She asked, trying her hardest to keep her emotions back.

He kept his gaze locked with hers, but didn't utter a word.

"Naruto?" she asked, leaning in a little closer, "Or me?"

He narrowed his eyes at the coral haired woman. "No."

She raised her eyebrows in question. "If you want to keep fighting, if you want to win, you can kill me right now. Naruto would stop searching for you and you could go on with your pointless quest of killing your older brother."

He suppressed the rage growing inside him. She pressed harder on his wrist, making him wince slightly. "Why do you think one of has to die?"

She sighed. "Dying doesn't necessarily mean you have to stop breathing or thinking Sasuke. There is more than one way to die."  
He winced once more. "What do you mean by that?"

"I suppose you can already count Naruto and I as casualties of war. He and I have been injured beyond your imagination. In one night the two of us were betrayed, and we died just a little bit inside, each time the betrayer entered our minds. Right now I can feel my soul slipping away, it's only a matter of time before I become an empty shell."

Her words stung him. He knew what he was doing to them the moment he did it. Until that moment he had just refused to believe it.

"It's only a matter of time before history repeats itself." Sakura whispered, she could feel the tears coming on.

"what do you mean?" Sasuke asked, intrigued by her statement.

She laughed bitterly. "We're the three Sanin of our time, Sasuke."

He eyed her curiously. Her green eyes beginning to shine with tears. She let go of his mended wrist. They sat in silence, Sasuke searching for the answer in her eyes.

"You ran off, left Naruto and I, with Orochimaru. Naruto left me, to study under Jiriya. Tsunade took me under her wing. We all know the pain that Tsunade and Jiriya went through went Orochimaru left. We all know exactly how it feels." She felt the hot tears slide down her cheek. "History repeats itself Sasuke, and it scares me! We never learn from the mistakes of those before us! NEVER! Naruto is a god damned pervert and you'd probably rather have a little boy to touch right now rather than me!"  
Sasuke felt it leave his mouth before he could stop it. A small laugh. She glared at him. "It isn't funny Sake!"

He fought the urge to laugh again. "Did you just call me Sake?"

She stood up, brushing the tears from her eyes. "I'm turning into the old woman! I'm an alcoholic!!! I can't even call you by your proper name! YOU STUPID UCHIHA TEME!"

He could see the furious hysteria in her confused green eyes. H stood slowly and looked her in the eye. What had happened to the stung woman he had witness only moments before.

"I don't want history to repeat itself!" She shouted, "Because as much as I want to hate you, the idea of you never coming back and living a fortress looking for little boys to touch... It scares me to death."

He looked confused for a moment. Why did she think he was a pedophile? "I'm not a pedophile!"

"So says you!" she shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

He sighed. "You're becoming annoying Sakura!"

"Then why don't you just knock me out like the last time I got a little too annoying." She whispered hardly. "Maybe then you can run away from all your problems... like a coward."

He felt the urge to hit her return, but refrained from such actions, knowing that she'd break more than his wrist this time. "I might just do that!"

She glared at him. "Wouldn't put it past you!"

He gritted his teeth. "Then maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

She raised her hand and slapped him across the face. "Never raise your voice to me again Uchiha!"

He rubbed his face. "What happened to you Sakura? Five years ago and you would've fallen into a heap in my arms, and cried for me to come home."

"I woke up." she stated painfully, she felt the tears coming again. "I realized it was a stupid fantasy, to think that you would ever return to the village, to the team, to me. It was just a foolish dream, of a foolish girl."

He felt something stab at his heart. She had a broken look in her eyes. He had done that to her. He had hurt her, and he had hurt Naruto. Though five years ago he would've pushed her out of the line of danger, anything to keep her safe. He supposed back then eh knew what was really important. His friends and his bonds. Even then though, he only made friends so he could use them. Still his friendship with her had always perplexed him. He only needed one friend, and yet he had become close to her. He had feared for her life on more than one occasion. He had stood before the enemy facing death, only to protect her.

"I'll never understand that." He whispered, his eyes locked with he green ones. His voice as soft and lost.

She brushed a tear from her emerald eyes. "what?"

He snapped back to reality. "Sakura, dreams are what they are. They will always be dreams."

She nodded. "I've grown to realize that, Sasuke."

He stepped forward, closing the space between them, "Don't let dreams lead you Sakura."

She nodded, feeling as if he were talking down to her, for being so foolish. "All these years, I worked hard, trained, improved, because of a dream." Her green eyes met his. "Though the dream I have will never be realized, I followed it, and I became who I am now, never tell me to cast my dreams completely aside. Sometimes those of use who dream, are the ones who change the world the most."

"I should go." He whispered, moving away from her.

"You can't," She whispered, not looking at him. "Not yet."

He turned back around to face her, "Why is that Haruno?"

Her jade eyes didn't dare met his, "I can't let you walk away. There are only two choices left, either one of us dies, or one of us leaves with the other. I won't be going with you anytime soon, and I suppose that you won't be willing to come with me. That leaves only one choice left. Either I die, or you die."

He looked outside the broken walls of the home and saw the pouring rain surround them. It stormed on outside, and within the hearts of the star-crossed lovers. He wondered at times, if the storm in his heart would ever stop raging. It seemed to calm the slightest whence was around, but even then.. it was only just a little.

"Does it really matter?" He asked, looking at her, "Whether we live or die. In the end no one will care. The world will keep turning if I died."

She looked at her feet. "Not mine. That is why I so badly wish for you to come home, or for you to kill me. That way I don't have to know what it feels like, how it feels when the world stops turning."

Her statement sent shocks through his body. Her green eyes peaked up through the coral tresses, they were so weak and vulnerable. She wore an expression of innocence and truth, she was bearing him her soul. She had placed her heart in his hand, for him to with it what he wanted. He had already broken time and time again,. it was a miracle that she let him hold it once more.

He stepped towards her once again, placing a rough hand on her soft cheek, brining her eyes to meet his. "Sakura, forget me."  
A hot tear slipped from her eye and landed on his cool hand. "I can't ever do that Sasuke, because in all truth, you're the only one I ever think about."

He felt something tugging at his long frozen heart, urging it too thaw, just a little, for the girl that stood at his mercy. Another tear slid down her cheek. "I feel stupid. "She stated, looking down, "I tried my hardest, I really did, to pretend that I never felt anything. Hear I am crying, sounding like that girl from five years ago, the girl I tried so desperately to rid myself of. Then one moment back with you and I start to cry again. I'm weak..."

He gently lifted her head once more to meet his gaze. "Sakura, you aren't weak." He whispered. He moved in closer, letting his chin rest on her shoulder. "You're stronger than I'll ever be." He breathed into her ear.

"Sas-uke." She whispered, trying to keep the blush one her face under control. He pulled back slightly and looked at her flushed face.

"I can never go back there, you know that, Sakura." He stated.

She nodded. "I have to go back, I have a duty." She whispered. Their hot breath mixing as their lips came dangerously close.

"I know." He whispered gently.

She gently pressed her lips against his. It was a slow sweet kiss, expressing her feeling of undying affection towards him. He responded quickly, kissing her back with the same sweet sorrow. She pulled back from him. Her heavy breaths mixing with his as the slowly came down from the euphoria they had just experienced. She let her breathing slow slightly before pressing another firm kiss upon his lips.

"Thank you, Sakura." He whispered.

Her green eyes widened for a moment, before meeting the familiar darkness once more. He stood before her unconscious form wondering what would be the right thing to do. She lay out on the floor, her coral tresses strewn about wildly and her jade eyes hidden by soft skin. She looked almost angelic. And he remembered the situation that they had been in five years prior.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "You were right though," He stated, crouching to her level. He moved a piece of pink hair from her soft face and leant into her ear. "History tends to repeats itself."

--------


	2. Chapter 2

-History will always repeat itself. Human Nature sticks to what it knows will work, therefore we are doomed to live the same mistakes of our fathers, our mothers, our mentors, and our friends. We know nothing else. Yet those who dare to dream beyond history, those who dare to take chances.. are those who break the chain.-

Sakura awoke once again, on an all too familiar bench. Her green eyes stung from the cold that hit her unexpectedly. She sat up, rubbing her head, the memories of the night before sleeping in her memories. She felt another cool breeze, coming fro outside the city. She shivered and stood, her legs still weak from the blow to the head she had received the night prior. She felt the tears prick at her eyes as she looked at her surroundings.

"Bastard." She whispered, pushing back the tears. "I open my heart to him again, and he pushes it back to this bench.."

Her toes grew cold in the fall air of her small village. She could hear the distant calls of children heading off to academy. She smiled sadly as she began her journey to see the hokage. It was her duty to report all happenings to the Hokage, no matter what turmoil burned in Sakura's heart.

She closed her eyes for a moment and let the scene of all those years gone play in her mind. She hated herself back then, she was useless and pathetic. The old her didn't know what true love was, even now.. Sakura wasn't so sure of her feelings. She opened her eyes, letting them scan the area, she felt something behind her. Her hand unconsciously reached for her kunai. Before she could think his Katana was at her throat.

She smiled. "Good morning, Uchiha."

Slowly the katana slid from her throat, cutting her slightly. Small rivers of blood poured down her pale white skin. She turned around and faced him, her green eyes dead set. She glared at the man before her. He had left her, and yet he had the audacity to come back with her. He had the guts to leave her on a bench for a night.. and remain in the area. Her fist made contact with his face before he could react.

He rubbed his jaw, anger in his blood red eyes. "You never cease to amaze me, Sakura."

She glared at him, her eyes glowing with anger. "Never call em that again."

"What? Your name?" Sasuke asked, stepping closer to her.

"Only people who know me can call me Sakura." She bit, her voice well beyond anger.

Sasuke smirked, "Don't kid yourself Sakura, I've known you since academy.."

She glared at him, "The girl you knew from that time, died... five years ago."

He glowered slightly. "You haven't changed a bit, Sakura, despite what you want to believe...you'll always be the pining little girl I knew.."

"I only wish you could see me differently." She stated. Silence fell over the two, slowly a small smile graced her delicate features. "You broke the curse, Uchiha..."

He looked at her, his face emotionless aside from a hint of question in his black orbs.

She smirked, "You came back."

He frowned, "Only for a moment. I had to make sure you weren't harmed.."

She glared at him, "You came all the way here just to watch me sleep on this bench?" She asked, her voice disbelieving his claims.

He nodded, "It was only about five minutes ago that I sat you down. The distance from where we were to where we are now... is quite great.."

Sakura nodded, she felt his words held a double meaning. The distance from where the used to be as friends had widened considerably to where they were at this moment. "So what now? You going to leave us again?"

He nodded, replacing his katana in it's sheath. "I told you I can never come back here, Sakura."

She nodded, "I know that, Sasuke, but you could at least try. Naruto... misses you."

He nodded, "And you haven't?"

She looked away, "I told you everything last night, Sasuke."

He nodded, looking away, he felt it was best to forget the night previous. "I should go now."

She nodded turning her back to him. "I'll of course have to tell Lady Hokage that you were in town for a visit..."

He nodded, though his actions weren't visible, she could sense them. "I understand. Just give me ten minutes."

She glared at the ground before her. The same spot where she had cried so many tears, over him. "I won't give you one."

He turned around to catch her, but she was already gone. He sighed, the woman really was a pain. He leapt up into the sky, bounding through the trees. He was leaving the village again, just as before. He growled, he hated it when she was right. He leapt out of the city, leaving behind everything he once knew to be home. He was leaving her again, and Naruto. He leapt faster. The further he left his memories the easier it would be to deal with them.

-'-'-

"LADY TSUNADE!" Sakura burst through the door, her face dirty and her clothes slightly torn. Her neck was still slightly bleeding from the katana inflicted wound. "SASUKE!!!"

Tsunade rose from her desk and quickly got to the side of her apprentice. Sakura collapsed slightly, falling into a chair. Her eyes were getting heavy from her lack of sleep and the actions from the night prior.

"What happened Sakura? Did you ever make it to Suna?" Tsunade asked, healing the bruises on her students arms. Sakura breathlessly shook her head.

"No, On my way I ran into Sasuke.." She stated, trying to catch her breath. "We got into a fight. I was so close to killing him Tsunade..." She felt the salty tears fall from her eyes, "I wanted to kill him, so badly."

Tsunade nodded, knowing half of the young woman's pain. "Where is he now?"

Sakura took a deep shuddering breath, "He's gone by now. He knocked me out and brought me to village."

Tsunade nodded, "I'll send out Anbu to capture him.."

Sakura shook her head, "No... let him go. It's time I stopped dwelling on him and started looking for something else."

Tsunade looked at her student in question.

"When Orochimaru betrayed you and Jiriya... you eventually stopped looking.. you stopped trying to get him back.. because you knew.. you knew he wasn't who he used to be." Sakura cried.

Tsuande rubbed her young students back, "He was never who he claimed to be, he was evil from the start. Sasuke was born good, he was raised in good, and he trained with the best. He was corrupted by two evil men, never give up on some one who has the potential for good."

Sakura shook her head, "he may look like Sasuke and talk like him, but he isn't the boy I knew five years ago."

"People change, look at yourself, you're living proof of how much some one can change, yet remain the same on the inside." Tsuande stated, getting up from her spot beside her student. "I'm calling Anbu, I don't care if they have to search all day and all night. I will not let another person run away. I won't let my past become your future. I won't let history repeat."

'-'-'-'

"I saw him, Naruto." Sakura stated, gently placing a bandage over her neck.

Naruto glared at her neck with hatred, "He hurt you Sakura."

"No on purpose." She stated, looking down at the ground.

"You drive me crazy, you know that Sakura?" Naruto asked, looking at his sandaled feet. "I don't know why you hold on to him."

"It's nothing make up can't fix," she stated, looking at her feet.

"We won't live forever Sakura, you can't stay stuck on some one who will never treat you right.." Naruto stated, "He feels all mighty when he pushes you around Sakura, he's just a monster.."

Sakura bit her lip and looked away. "I know, Naruto. He's hurt both of us... so much."

He sighed.

"I've begun to realize it Naruto.. I've nearly had enough.. next time I'll kill him." She stood up, ignoring the pain in her legs. "Next time I won't let him walk all over me." Her fists clenched at her sides. "I'll make sure there will never be a next time, after I see him.."

Naruto nodded. "Just remember who you are Sakura..never let him change that.."

She smiled sadly and looked to Naruto. "Too late."

She walked out the door of the hospital and into the streets. She ignored the looks of the villagers and her fellow ninja. They all saw the bruises and cuts on her body. They all heard the stories. They all knew that the traitor Uchiha was near by. She walked through, ignoring it all. She walked into her house, just as sun was setting. She looked out her window as the sun fell on her village. Tomorrow was the beginning of a new era. Tomorrow she would no longer let history take the reigns in her life. She would kill Sasuke Uchiha, unlike Tsuande who never killed Orochimaru.

Sakura sighed and laid back on her bed, the process would be hard at first. She would make it through though, because she was smart and she was skilled and above all she was better than him. She turned her head to face the down turned picture of her team. It was time to put her past behind her, forget all that she had known of Sasuke and become the person she needed to be in order to kill him. She grabbed the picture and sat up. Her eyes scanned the familiar yet strange faces of the children she once knew. The one that looked most like a stranger to her, however, was the one that reflected her own image. She slipped the picture out of the frame and grabbed a the edges, she was about to pull when a pair of hands rested over hers.

Her heart spend up as she suddenly felt his chakra all around her. His arms circled her from behind and his hot breathing echoed in her ears.

"I wouldn't do that, Sakura.." He whispered, "And don't think o killing me, I heard your chat with Naruto... it will never happen."

She bit her lip.

"It's like you said, history is doomed to repeat." He eased her hand from the photo. "In the past you weren't strong enough to do anything."

Sakura let go of the picture and watched it float to the ground. "That is where your forgetting something, Sasuke-KUN." She let her hand fall to her side.

"What?" He asked, amused.

"You're forgetting that history has already been ignored. You stayed." She stated, quickly pulling her kunai out and running it across his throat. His black eyes went wide, his throat spilled blood all over her bed. She smiled as he gasped, holding onto the throat. "I won't let you command my emotions anymore Sasuke."

Blood stained her bed sheets as he slowly felt life slipping past his eyes. He never thought she would do it. He never should have underestimated her. What was that phrase his brother had taught him those years ago? 'Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned.'

As consciousness left him Sakura knelt beside him, placing her hands on his neck, letting herself heal his wounds. "You're right though, Sasuke-kun... I'm not strong enough to kill you, not yet."

-'-'-

Slowly Sasuke's black orbs were flooded with vision. His dark eyes met those of Sakura's jade green. He blinked slowly, feeling a head ache coming on. She moved her calloused hand to his head, soothing away the pain on his head. She whispered to herself, anger in her words. She bit her lip as she looked down at the stitches she had put in his neck. She only had enough chakra to heal him part way, the rest she had to do old school.

he smirked, despite the pain. "You couldn't kill me after all?"

She glared down at him, "I didn't have the will to kill something so helplessly pathetic..."

He sighed, "Just your way of saying you couldn't do it... too scary.."

She pressed down hard on the gash across his forehead she had given him by accident when he slipped into unconscious after she cut his throat. "I should have put you down in your sleep, like an ailing pet... it would've suited a coward like you.."

His hand shot up and grasped her neck, causing her eyes to widen. "Sa-Sasu-" Her hands grasped his and ripped them off her throat. "I told you not to touch me..."

He wrung out his hands, glad to feel the pain fleeting. "I won't lie to you Sakura.. you've certainly grown stronger.. an even match to many people I've run into during battle. Of course they've all died..."

Sakura smirked, "There is one thing those people didn't have that I do.."

Sasuke licked his lips, unconsciously. "Pink hair?"

She slapped him. "They didn't know you're weakness."

"I don't have a weakness." He stated, growling.

She moved in close to him, her breath mixing with his. Her green eyes sparkled with hidden secrets. "Yes you do, Uchiha."

He glared into her playful eyes, threatening them. "What?"

She smiled, "Your defense lowers twenty percent whenever I'm close enough to you."

He scowled yet made no claim to deny it. She laughed, her breath smelling of peppermint and cherries. The scent was intoxicating...to say the least. He let his eyes slide close for only a moment, so he could take in her sweet scent and trap it away in his most sacred memories. She took this chance to move closer.

"I don't know what's wrong with us, Uchiha," She whispered, "I can't seem to hate you.."

He smirked, "I'm too sexy, Haruno, no woman can hate me too long."

She frowned, "It's well beyond that Sasuke. I think I still love you... Though I realized years ago the Sasuke I thought I had fallen in love had only been a dream. This time you came back... so it can't be too far from reality... to love some one.."

He frowned. He hadn't intended on staying, this little testimony of her undying love towards him would only keep him in a standstill. She had ruined his plans of running off and never returning. History could be a bitch, but new experiences were hell. He pulled her towards him and locked lips with her once again/things were only getting more and more hectic as time wore on. Soon he would repeat the history of his father. He pulled back from the woman he had just kissed.

"Sakura-" A small finger covered his mouth. His black eyes met with tear-filled green ones.

"I told you," she stated, as tears rolled down her cheeks, "You can't call me that."

She shot up and ran out of the room, locking the door behind her, to prevent his escape. She leant up against the back of the door and slowly slid to the ground. She had lost her resolve in his eyes, she had reverted back to the person she once was. The one she wanted to disappear. History was indeed hard to avoid.

* * *

A/N: Yess I made a second chapter... by popular demand... I pathetic really.. with enough coaxing I'll do anything. Anyway.. I hope this was just as good as the last one. Erm.. If you can't tell Sakura is a confusing state, she wants to listen to her mentor's brave words of hope... but Naruto wants her to let go.. so she's being pulled in two directions. Also I tried to really stress the importance of History.. because that is what this story is about.. it's about people and the mistakes they make over and over.. no one ever relaly seems to learn... 


End file.
